1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction adaptive projector system (headlamp) for motor vehicles. More specifically, a structure is provided whereby the position of the shield inside the projector lighting unit is variable to change the spatial distribution of light on the road. The shield can be positioned in three defined positions for generating high beam light (driving beam), motorway light and low beam light (passing beam).
2. Description of Related Technology
In order to generate low beam light and high beam light during use of a motor vehicle, prior art headlamps have typically been equipped with separate lighting units or combined lighting units utilizing two-filament light sources.
For motorway light, a beam pattern generally between low and high beam light, an additional lighting unit is needed. The main disadvantages of this additional lighting unit consist in higher demands for installation of this unit in the headlamp, use of an additional light source, higher power requirements and higher costs.